


[podfic] restrain your voice from crying

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caretaking, D/s overtones, Gags, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Relationship Negotiation, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period, Voiceteam 2020, apocalypse? not today, if holding your hand over someone's mouth counts as a gag, or extends those episodes i guess, the length is 10:01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: The apocalypse was averted, and now Martin watches over Jon when he feeds.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] restrain your voice from crying

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [restrain your voice from crying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915251) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 
  * Inspired by [Fanart: The Magnus Archives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045671) by [LineCrosser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineCrosser/pseuds/LineCrosser). 



> Based on a fic that was based on fanart that was used for the cover and so the cycle of transformation continues 💚

###### Podfic

 **Length:** 10:01

 **Streaming:**  


> If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  
> 

**Download:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zzd6st794ffft6f/restrain%20your%20voice%20from%20crying%20by%20the_ragnarok.mp3?dl=0)

 **File Size:** 10.4 MB (mp3)  
  


###### Music and Effects

 ***** Intro & Outro from "My Love Will Protect You" by Wayne Hussey  
***** Vocal effects by olive2read  
***** Snoring sound effect by hoganthelogan on freesound.org  


###### Cover Art

by olive2read using fanart by [LineCrosser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineCrosser)  
***** The original artwork can be found here: [Statement of Intervention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045671/chapters/53755108)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Week 1 Simulpod Challenge! Be sure to check out the version by [FaintlyMacabre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintlyMacabre).
> 
> I love this not-so-soft fluff and I love Martin finding this strength within himself and Jon recognising it as strength. Thanks to [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok) for having a permission statement for podfic in their profile and to [LineCrosser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineCrosser), the artist who created the original _GORGEOUS_ inspiring work for allowing me to use the art!


End file.
